Shinobi of the Sky
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: He almost died fulfilling his destiny. Lain in his own pool of blood, he wished for an unspoken miracle under the dark gray sky.


Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years old, Hokage of Konoha, Dubbed as the Orange Hokage, tamer of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Fighting a war with his reformed friend Sasuke Uchiha, is now lying in his own pool of blood but he was smiling as he killed 'Tobi' and Orochimaru who both were beheaded with huge holes on their bodies. With that he effectively ended the 5th Shinobi World War.

'_Ne, Kurama_'

'_**What is it Naruto?**__'_

'_Sorry, It seems that I over did it. Didn't I?'_

'_**You won't be Naruto if you didn't over did it. Besides it was all worth it. You became the Hokage after the Senju passed on. You saved your Uchiha friend, you did what you promised and you ended the war. Not bad for my host.**__'_

'_Heh thanks' _Naruto weakly replied as he coughed as life slowly fades away from him. The search party looking for Naruto immediately came to the scene including his reformed best friend Sasuke.

"Naruto! Hang in there! we'll save you! Just hang in there!" Sasuke yelled to his friend who was slowly losing consciousness. Sakura was busy healing his wounds unfortunately Naruto's wounds are so fatal that it would take a miracle for him to be saved.

"Ne, Sasuke...(Cough's blood) take care of Sakura for me will you... I don't want him to be like baa-chan who drinks... sake every now and then..." Naruto weakly said as blood flows from his lips he still smiled despite of pain. Sasuke and Sakura planned on getting married after the war, it was one of the biggest reason why Naruto wanted to end the war.

"Don't say that! You're the only one who can stop her remember? You're the only who can live while receiving her punches! You're the only one who knows how to stop her! You've just been the Hokage for 6 months!" Sasuke persuaded his friend but to no avail Naruto was weakening by the second even with Sakura's legendary healing jutsu. Naruto pulled his Hokage hat from a seal in his gloves, it was stained by his blood. He slowly put the Hokage hat in his friend's head and smiled.

"Take care... of... Konoha... for me... Sasuke... That's your... promise... of a... life time... to me... -tteba...yo..." With those final words Naruto Uzumaki passed on to 'the next great adventure' as his hands falls to the ground.

**Unknown Place and Time**

Naruto has been walking endlessly since he has reached this land. Endless grass fields with brick road way that seems to never end. He has been walking on the brick road for god who knows since when. Finally after seemingly endless walk, the road ended with a long white marble table with an old man wearing all white with long beard standing on the other side of the table who seemingly petting his rooster. There was a cliff not too far behind the table

"Ah! A visitor. Come here young lad, we have much to discuss about." the old man in white said to Naruto who pointed his finger to himself.

"Yes you! Who else?" The old man smiled to him. The old man conjured a chair for him and Naruto to seat on. With the old man's flick of a finger he conjured a paper out of thin air and started reading it.

"Who are you?" asked the blond, the old man stopped reading and looked at the young man in front of him.

"Me? well... you people have a lot of things to call me... but I go by the name Sr. Pedro." The old man smiled to Naruto while petting his rooster and returned back to his reading. After flicking a few pages he started speaking again

"I see, a hero eh? Never thought someone like you would come this way." The old man said to Naruto who just scratch the back of his head.

"A benevolent hero at that. Tell me did you have any regrets when you died?" The old man asked Naruto while stroking his long silvery beard.

"Eh? Regrets? I guess only one. I never had a chance to build a family, even for at least a moment. But I guess it's just a wish of a dying man." Said Naruto in a solemn voice. He looked faraway thinking of the possibility if he ever had the chance to build one.

"For a hero you dream for a very simple thing." The old man remarked to the younger lad.

"Simple things are sometimes the best things in life." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

"Indeed it is... Indeed it is..." The old man smiled knowingly. He continued reading the paper, once he was finished he put the paper down and looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"It seems that this meeting should be cut short since it's still not your time yet. Normally I would just send you to heaven..." the Old man trailed off.

"what? What do you mean it's not my time yet and what do you mean by sending me to heaven?" Naruto asked frantically. He was nervous since he doesn't know what the old man was talking about.

"Hmm? Those are just minor details really... you shouldn't pay attention about it." The old man showed his grandfatherly smile to Naruto who shivered in what he said.

"Since you're considered not among the living in your own world, you will be living in a different world, a different time, a different place and different people to meet." The old man snap his finger and two huge red buttons saying 'HOOK' and 'DROP' materialized right beside him.

"You don't have to worry, I can assure you that it will be a fun ride! Your Foxy friend will be with you so you don't have to worry." The old man smiled nonchalantly to Naruto and then pressed the 'HOOK' button. Naruto's chair was hooked by an invisible crane bringing him to the edge of the cliff where down below looks like an endless ocean. Naruto was trying to jump out of the chair but the moment he tried to several chains materialized and chained him to his chair

"Oh... and before I forget, a small parting gift for being able to save that world you were once before." The old man snapped his finger and suddenly a purple and red light flicked in existence and implant themselves in Naruto's forehead before vanishing completely.

"And before I forget... what is it... uhmmm... bon voyage!" The old man all too happily pushed the 'DROP' button

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he falls down from the cliff. Naruto swear never to talk to an old man wearing white with long beards and has a rooster pet.

**Japan, A Day Before the 2nd Mondo Grosso Championship**

Ichika was fidgeting. He was kidnapped this morning. He didn't know why but it seems that the kidnappers needed him for something against his sister. He blamed his weakness being a dead weight for his sister.

"Urgh! where am I?!" The blond kid exclaimed as he was bound by the ropes. Ichika noted that the kid is in his age group or probably older. He has distinctive 6 whisker like marks in his face and unruly blond has blood on his clothes particularly on the chest part.

"Oh great! Remind me not to trust old men with pet roosters next time." The blond kid talked to himself.

"Ano... Are you alright?" Ichika broke his silence since he got blood in his clothes

"Yeah I'm alright..." Naruto trailed off as he seen blood in his shirt... more over it seems that the blood came from his chest. He concluded he was shot over his chest by something but regenerated.

"You know where we are? Naruto by the way" The blond kid introduced himself. In normal circumstances he would have shake his hands but they were in a bind.

"Ichika... I don't really know where we are but all that I know is that we were kidnapped." Ichika replied to Naruto who nodded in response.

Naruto quickly change his demeanor to what we call 'mission mode'. He quickly formulated of a way to escape.

'_I can always go on my own but Ichika would be left here alone... Screw rules! I am a Hokage!'_

Naruto immediately closed his eyes much to Ichika's curiosity. He thought that Naruto knew they wouldn't be able to escape and just preserved his strength later. However in reality Naruto was gathering nature chakra since his chakra is chaotic at the moment but he can still use it but not with his finest techniques requiring great chakra control. Few more minutes Naruto's senses has skyrocketed once he was able to gather enough nature chakra. He manage to make a the map of the warehouse and everything within 150 meter radius. He grimaced in realization that it wasn't his homeworld. He will need time to study everything again since he just knew that the old man with white beard just sent him to a new world that he has no knowledge! He also noticed that he's back again to his 13 year old body. Talk about tough luck!

'_What should I expect more?! Mom and Dad alive? Tsunade-baa chan and Ero senin married? Itachi, Nagato and Kakashi working together and Orochi-teme has a daughter named Anko?!'_

Sooner or later he will curse himself of saying those things...

It didn't take more than 5 minutes for him to gather enough Sen chakra. His eyes now changed to its sage state and he can feel the enormity and power of the Sen chakra.

"Ichika close your eyes. Don't open it till I say so" Ordered Naruto to the child who simply nodded not knowing what to do. Naruto casted a low level blinding and silencing genjutsu on Ichika since he doesn't want to let Ichika knew what he can do as he is a civilian.

Naruto immediately broke out of his bindings with sheer strength and swiftly destroyed the door of the warehouse with a single punch surprising his captors. They immediately fire off their guns and everything in their arsenal towards the kid however bullets, bombs grenades and shells seems to bounce off from him. Explosions doesn't seem to deter him. Shells doesn't work as well.

"I THOUGHT YOU SHOT THE KID DEAD?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT KID?!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

"BULLETS ARE USELESS AGAINST THAT KID! TAKE OUT THE BAZOOKA!"

"SCREW THAT! GRENADES AND ARTILLERY SHELLS DOESN'T EVEN SCRATCH THAT KID!" *an artillery shell stopped in mid air*

"URGH!" *a grenade bounce off back to them and explodes*

"MOMMY!" *bones breaking*

"NOOOO! PLEASE! NOT THERE!" *an egg breaks*

"I WANT TO RETURN TO MY MOMMY!" *fish being gutted*

"SHIT JUST HIT THE FAN!" *A head just got inserted in an ass*

"I DIDN'T SIGNED UP FOR THIS!" *eye being gouged out*

"DON'T GIVE UP NOW! GIVE UP NOW AND YOU WON'T GET YOUR SIGN UP BONUS FOR THIS!" *blood spills rather loudly*

One by one each of the kidnappers were either killed or in critical condition due to Naruto. After a few more minutes Naruto was finished dealing with them

"Tsch... weaklings... Ichika you can open your eyes now." He dispelled the genjutsu and then ordered the kid named Ichika whom followed his orders. Once Ichika opened his eyes he didn't see anything wrong but a huge hole in the door of the warehouse. Naruto untied him from his bindings. After Ichika finished tidying himself they both got out of the warehouse.

"You know where to go?" The ex-shinobi asked. Ichika nodded.

"We need to call Chifuyu-nee..." Ichika thought however it came to him that her sister was in IS championships but then he refused. He knew that he was only a burden to his sister and didn't want to burden her more.

"No... let's go to my house... do you know where we are?" Ichika asked the blond who shook his head. What do you expect from him? He wasn't even from this world. In a sense that is.

"Then we need to know where we are..." Ichika suggested and Naruto just nodded since he doesn't know where he really is. But before they left, naruto took the two briefcases that those men were guarding in a vigilant manner.

It didn't take Ichika a minute to recognize the place where they were and immediately called for a taxi since his home is quite far from their location. Luckily Ichika still has money left in his pouch and manage to pay the taxi driver. The driver paled when he saw Naruto's clothing but Ichika quickly explained that it was only sauce and they needed to get to his house for change of clothes. The driver only nodded and drove the two kids to their destination. Once they were out of the taxi. Ichika immediately entered his and her onee-chan's house and called her through a satellite phone. You can hear Chifuyu's rambling even if you don't have your ears on the receiver since she's been ranting out loud about his brother missing. While Naruto sits on the couch. He looked around the house to see what should he expect in this new world. What he saw on the 'taxi' as Ichika explained it. It was a normal sight to be expected in an urban setting. He concluded that this world is far more advanced than his former one however they lost the ability to mold chakra though he felt some people who were able to mold their chakra. Then he noticed the pile of books (Time Magazine) and started flipping pages. Weirdly enough he was able to read the letters on the said magazine. It helped also the fact that it was also a recent issue, just a few days ago. He continuously read the magazine page by page as he slowly integrate the new information in his mind.

'_a strange world really, women has more political power than men._'

He kept looking for the answer why but it seems that answer wasn't written in that book. Before he could continue reading Ichika was finished with his call. Ichika sighed as he walks back to the couch where Naruto was sitting.

"I take it was bad?" The former hokage asked. Ichika just looked at his blond companion exasperatedly and sighed once more.

"Chifuyu-nee was about to drop out from the tournament if I hadn't called her. She said she'll get someone to fetch us up here. She wants to see you." Ichika explained to the blond who raised an eye brow on what he said. In his part it may not be bad.

'_better start making friends_'

Naruto knew that Ichika is somewhat important or in the least he is somewhat involved with someone important to be kidnapped. His ninjas did the same thing given the right price with a right reason. Then he noticed his clothes, he was still covered in blood.

"You have extra clothes there Ichika? I may need to get rid of this blood. It won't make a good impression if she sees me in this." Naruto said while showing off his bloodied clothes.

"I have clothes upstairs. Just go get a bath and I'll bring it there." Ichika said to the blond Naruto immediately complied. After entering the bathroom and taking off his clothes except for boxers. He immediately put up a privacy seal. After making sure the privacy seal is working he bit his thumb and slapped the floor.

'_Summoning Technique!'_'

Due to his current control of chakra which was erratic or rather chaotic, he wasn't able to control the amount of chakra he was pouring in the technique. Luckily it was Shima and Fukusaku he was able to summon.

"Naruto-chan?!" The elder female toad asked in a shocked voice. The former Hokage only nodded to both of them even though Fukusaku hasn't asked his question yet.

"We thought you were dead!" Fukusaku frantically said to the child. Naruto then explained to them what happened, after answering their questions both of the Elder Toads seemed to calm down.

"You really never know what Kami has instilled for us even after death. You're so lucky Naru-chan, to be given a second chance to live your life that is." Shima told the blond former hokage who smiled at them.

"I never really expected this but... it seems that I'll be able to start anew here... Anyway I will still summon you Pa and Ma... Either for advice or help..." Naruto trailed off. This got both Fukusaku and Shima to send some questioning looks on him. Naruto decided to answer the unspoken question.

"I woke up in this world tied in chains with a finger sized hole in my chest... in the heart to be exact." Naruto continued how he 'decimated' his captors. The two elder sage frogs was laughing out loud on how Naruto decimated them... even though its a bit disturbing on some parts. Naruto also consulted them about his lack of finer chakra control. It was like his control was back when he was a 13 years old.

"Ah... that would be because of your body since it has been reverted back, Just keep practicing chakra control exercises and you would be just fine." Shima happily informed the former Hokage who sighed in relief. It was back breaking and mind numbing task to nearly perfect his chakra control specially if you have vast amounts of it.

After few more minutes of chat while Naruto was in the ofuro with both Shima and Fukusaku enjoying the artificial hot spring they said their goodbyes and told Naruto that he is free to summon them anytime or he is also free to go to the summon dimension once they had finished his reverse summoning scroll.

After taking his bath and change of clothes which consisted of a plain white T-shirt and orange shorts (Naruto really had to thank god for this color as it was also available in this world). Nothing stand out which he has preferred ever since the end of the 4th war and during his time as a Hokage as well as the color orange made him stand out in the crowd. It also made his blending to the crowd much easier and he knew and encounter problems firsthand before it pops out in paperworks.

Half an hour later after he got off the bath, a full military police battalion with 3 attack helicopters with two tanks and 5 armored personnel carriers came into Ichika's house as an escort detail. At first Naruto was wary about them but Ichika explained that they were their escorts, armed escorts at that. They were their security detail as they will be escorting them to Hyakuri Airbase where they will be riding a plane that will be bringing them to Brazil for the 2nd Mondo Grosso championship is being held. Of course Ichika explained what the Mondo Grosso is to Naruto.

'_The would explain the political balance_'

It would be 2 hours later in the afternoon that Naruto would be finding himself cursing the 'flying tin can' for his first time travelling in an airplane. Flying in Mach 2 will do that to you, specially if you haven't ride an airplane yet.

"I'll never ride that abomination again!" Naruto cursed as he got down from the plane.

"It's not really that bad Naruto-san, you'll get used to it." Ichika tried to calm down his companion. Naruto just huffed and walked away with Ichika as they are escorted to his sister.

After being escorted to the hotel with a limousine Ichika was immediately hugged by his sister. Whom Naruto noted a perfect girlfriend in terms of face value and body structure. She has long black hair and model like body. Naruto though envy Ichika as he was being smothered by her sister (Naruto exclaimed to himself that she was a goddess who walked on earth, YES Naruto has taken Jiraiya's legacy to be a super pervert! though he doesn't know it yet.)

After few more minutes of hugging (smothering in Naruto's opinion) his brother, she then noticed the boy who was carrying 2 briefcases.

"Thank you for helping my brother... I... don't know what I have done if by any chance I lost him... For that you have my gratitude... You can stay with us here in the hotel for the mean time." Chifuyu shakes hand with Naruto whom happily smiled to her.

"No problem..." Naruto trailed off.

"Chifuyu... Orimura Chifuyu. Now come on... I have food prepared in my suite. I know you are both hungry since you didn't have any lunch when you left." Chifuyu ushered his brother and Naruto towards the hotel.

It was a very interesting event for Naruto as he was able to gather information on what world he was in. It was for the fact that a IS, the peak of the current military technology can only be used by women. No man was ever able to pilot an IS more so there are only 467 IS cores which was equally distributed to the world powers. He also knew the alaska treaty which prevented the use of IS in military but in a form of sport.

Later that night Naruto is meditating to calm down his chaotic chakra. He knew it will be awhile before he can properly use ninjutsu's again. He now planned what to do after the Mondo Grosso, he'll be back to Japan, from there he will need money and house to live in. Well the house isn't really an issue since he knew the _Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique._

The story behind Naruto getting _Wood Release_ was pure 'accident' they say during his childhood. He was confined on the hospital due to beatings he received that day. During the night a nurse who has deep hatred for Kyuubi stole the stem cells of Hashirama Senju preserve in the hospital in order to inject it to the 'Kyuubi brat' since everyone inside the hospital knew what happens when you inject a foreign stem cells to a body. Normally the end result will be disastrous. The body will deteriorate at rapid rates until it dies since the body can't handle the influx of new cells being generated. In simple words the foreign stem cell generates new strains of cells that being introduced to the body however the body rejects it since it's already has its own strain of cells and can't accommodate anymore, therefore degrading the body. The chance of surviving such thing is 1 out of 60. Though it would only happen if he is a normal person. Knowing Naruto he is not. With unbelievable level of luck he survived the ordeal however he is in coma for 10 days because of that.

A Night Later...

Chifuyu manage to give Naruto a prime seat on the stadium for her fight for her championship

Chifuyu fought the USA representative with grace and subtle as she slowly whittle down her opponent's shield points. Naruto was impressed with her way handling the fight as she lets her opponent lull in a false sense of victory then she snatches it at the very last moment like a rattlesnake to its prey.

After the match Chifuyu was awarded for winning her 2nd Mondo Grosso cup. She earned the title 'Empress' for her impeccable and unbeatable performance. After returning to Japan the former hokage and the Orimura siblings goes on their separate ways. Though Naruto doesn't know what does the future have for him in this new world.

**5 years later... International IS Convention, Shin Tokyo, Japan.**

Its been five years since he had arrived in this world. Five years since he started his new life in this dimension. So far it was amusing and boring at the same time. No wars to fight, No one is hunting for something inside your gut and a lot of people to prank. Yes a lot of people to prank. Even though our former hokage is mentally 23 years old he still has the heart and mind of his 12 year old self. Still in this world, he is recorded as Naruto Uzumaki, 17 Years old, 2nd year high school. Average grades with no concrete future plans yet. But knowing Naruto, destiny has something for him and we know it will go ape shit when it does.

Ability wise, Naruto was able to decipher the gift given to him by the 'white beard old man'. It was Rinnegan and Sharingan. Why the 'White beard old man' gave it to him? he doesn't know why. But it was clear that he is having fun learning his new abilities. Oh he love it...really! specially Rinnegan's 'Creation of All things' as he was able to recreate various things from it. Sharingan though helped him with a lot of things. Specially with kendo and kenjutsu. In his mind that time that he started practicing kendo was sword = cool. Considering that most of his life during his shinobi years he was always attacked or pursued by swordsmen. Considering Kisame, Orochimaru, Itachi, Sasuke, Zabuza etc. He wants to know why using sword is so cool. (You really need to grow up). Other than the fact that he can make anyone in kendo a run for their money he has regained all of his abilities and techniques during his time as a hokage after training with the toads for few months.

Currently now their class has a 3 day field trip. Their first stop is the IS convention being held in the new city of Shin Tokyo. Many countries joined in to parade and flaunt their advancement on IS technology. From Performance increasing parts to high calibre weapons. Name it the convention has it. While the former hokage isn't that much of a fan of IS, he was still awed by it to the point he wished he can pilot one just for an experience.

The former Hokage remembered that 3 days ago Ichika was televised world wide due to him being the first male able to pilot IS. Of course he called over and congratulated the (dense) teenager for him being able to be the first male ever to use an IS, whether he'll be enrolled to IS academy is remained to be unanswered . (Which he mentioned on the phone as heaven on earth due to being an all girls school since technically no man can pilot an IS)

The former hokage was viewing an IS named Silent Zephyrs, a military grade assault IS and its tournament-grade sister suit Blue Tears. when all of sudden the whole building shook hard. Before he knew it an explosion was happening. 5 were injured instantly and then... all hell broke loose. Everyone was panicking. Naruto was deaf, to all sounds but aware of his surroundings. Currently 3 stolen 3rd generation IS are rampaging on the convention and decided to attack civilians. The UAE's Death Stinger, Indonesia's Asura and Netherlands Spirit Break. Death Stinger is distinguished by its sand green color, full breast plate with matching greaves,armguards and gloves just like any other IS including 2 wing attachments and the most notable of all is the tail appendage with a dagger like end just like a scorpion's stinger. Weapons are 2 gatling guns attached on hands and 2 leg mounted missile launchers. Asura is colored in Red and Yellow theme with larger limbs (Read arms and legs) with no visible weapon other than Knuckle dusters with a pair of large booster wings attached on its back unlike other IS's which simply floats on their back. and leg blade attachments visible. Spirit Break is themed with white and gray colors. has a pair of 3 multi thrusters wings. It has slender arms and with a bit bulkier greaves with matching partial plates on its torso. It's visible weapons were a Morning Star mace and a huge round shield with the logo of Netherlands etch on its surface.

"Call for the JSDF!"

"Get the civilians out of here!"

But before he can help the injured. He was surprised when Silent Zephyrs move from its spot and aimed its main gun at the former hokage. Directly at his face in arms range.

"Say Hi to your maker for me kid" A childish feminine sounding voice said to Naruto just as she was about to pull the trigger on Star Breaker. Normally anyone would be wide eyed by that statement.

But Naruto was far from normal...

Just as it was about to fire. He grabbed the gun and forcibly change its aim (read deflecting). Making the gun shoot a pile of debris safely away from him

"Sorry, I don't plan on meeting him yet." the former Hokage replied as he forcibly disarmed her of Star Breaker using his ungodly strength and jumped away from the confusion and awe struck female terrorist IS pilot. Unknown to both of them, it was caught in CCTVs in 5 different angles.

The former Hokage leapt immediately away from the Silent Zephyrs and made his way towards the exit of the building while helping many civilians on his way out. But he knew more... with 4 IS now rampaging on the convention... Casualties will sure mount... the former hokage thought of one thing to avert the worst case scenario... The only solution he can think of that time. And probably the only solution to avert the worst case scenario..

_I need to buy them time..._

He heard it will not be until 20 minutes later a fast response team of 5 IS will be in the vicinity. It is due to the fact that Shin Tokyo doesn't have its own Airbase and long lists of paper work needed to be signed just to approve a sortie of an IS squadron directly from IS academy which is painfully far from Shin Tokyo. Till here in this dimension, the former Hokage is still haunted by his everlasting enemy... Paper work... Making Hokage's life miserable... Even if they aren't the reigning hokage...

He knew already what he had to do. He pulled out two leather gloves from his pockets. The gloves were littered with seals to store alot of equipment, i mean a lot of things including a large nodachi named Ten Hands Longsword (Trans: Totsuga no Tsurugi) an eight feet long sword(Nodachi), enough to be an IS weapon if not for the fact that Naruto held it perfectly in his hands. He also took out a sunglass (See PSY's glasses in 'Gangnam Style' OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!) He immediately turned his back from the exit and literally jumped on the fray of rogue IS's. His classmates were yelling to him that it was dangerous but knowing Naruto he simply smiled at them saying:

"I'm going to buy us some time." and the former hokage said and then he ran off.

His classmates were befuddled... since Naruto was the one who manage to find, lead and save them from the current chaos in no less than 5 minutes during the start of the incident, It doesn't make sense at all that he would go back and buy them some time. Isn't it enough that he saved them? Many were injured but thanks to the Former hokage's logistical and quick thinking the whole class was able to avert any fatal casualties or major injuries. His classmates knew him as 'The Prankster King from 9th level of hell' or 'The Ramen eating machine' or 'The man Fueled by Ramen' and many other nick names. They knew he was a happy guy to be with as his smile can light up the whole world and a fun guy to be with. But that's all they know. Naruto Uzumaki was a mystery to all of them. While he didn't have friends other than his Kouhai in Junior high school Shinonono Houki which he has taken on mentoring Kentaijutsu (Trans: Beating the crap out of her everyday) during his time in their school, he was well liked by everyone.

After putting on the sunglasses the former hokage immediately ran off towards the closest rogue IS he found and. He decided to kick it just for laughs and to see how sturdy an IS is. Putting 50% of his strength to his kick to see how strong an IS really is. Include it with perfect chakra control... well you do the math of what kind of damage his single kick can cause.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

He kicked the torso of the Rouge IS Death Stinger on the torso causing the IS to sail in the air and hit a concrete post of the IS convention building. It can be seen that there were cracks in its armor located on its torso

"Got to thank Bushy brows-sensei and Bushy brows for that awesome entrance." The former hokage said to him self.

Entrance he did as he has now the attention of all 4 rogue 3rd generation IS. The former hokage immediately draw the Nodachi from its scabbard and made a 'come hither' move with his left hand. And he didn't fail, Silent Zephyrs? immediately opened fire on him with Death Stinger using its gatling cannons in an attempt to kill off the blonde. Emphasize on the word 'Attempt' as Naruto was able to evade and block the bullets and beams that the two IS' was raining down on him. He was evading them acrobatically mid air while grinning like a madman.

He decided to kick the hell out of the two IS just for his amusement.

"KONOHA SENPUU"

_Its been a while since i felt this adrenaline!_

After kicking the 2 IS's which now can be seen implanted on IS sized holes on the wall they hit after being kicked. The former hokage manage to land on a pole and decided to play a little. He raised his nodachi overhead with one hand and concentrated very little chakra to encase the blade with wind chakra. He brought down the blade towards Spirit Break whom is trying to attack him head on. Emphasis on the word 'try' as when he brought down Ten Hands Long Sword, the IS' was flung to a pile of debris, only the pilot's reflex save her from being bisected as she was able to raise her shield just in time to block the vacuum blade that the nodachi unleashed when he brought it down resulting the shield to have a very large gash on it almost bisecting it. The pilot was unconscious so to say.

"Not bad... Not bad..." Naruto said in a smug tone with an unnerving smile that almost send all 4 pilots shiver down their spine. Note almost. But they were elite, they were women(Except for one) chosen for this mission. They can't fail specially against this boy! He doesn't even have an IS to begin with! And besides their debut as an IS terrorist group as well as reputation will be dragged to the ground and become laughing stock of the world if they were beaten by a highschool student with no less has only a Nodachi in hand.

"You're going to pay for this brat!" The pilot of Asura said in perfect english and immediately charged at Naruto in an attempt to engage him in pure Taijutsu match.

Challenge Naruto on a pure taijutsu match? No problem specially with his newly created 'Kentaijutsu', combining powerful taijutsu moves with the speed of Kenjutsu. Houki knows this first hand(Beating the crap out of her) since she is Naruto's student in Kentaijutsu.

Asura rushed in front of the former hokage as it tries to land a hit. Naruto was using a combination of Taijutsu foot steps with a bit of kenjutsu to evade from furious assault of the IS. After few minutes the two decided to up the match. Krungthep becomes more faster while Naruto decided to attack now other than just weaving thru her punch and kicks. He acrobatically weaved thru her attacks while he swings the Ten Hands Longsword just to make sure to keep her on her toes with combination of fast stabs to her fatal points which is deflected by IS' Absolute Shield to preserve her life. By his count the girl have already died 9 times during the past 5 minutes, only the Absolute Shield have kept her alive. However as if luck has sided to Asura as it was able to land a hit on Naruto albeit the former hokage was able to put up a defense by having the back of his nodachi to parry the blow. Still he was flung straight to the wall earning a human sized crack on the wall Miraculously his sunglasses hasn't came off, not that it he activated Sharingan or Sage mode. However he quickly recovered but as soon as he was able to recover from the hit, 6 bits coming from Silent Zephyrs attempted to kill him with a barrage of fire creating a dust clouds that is hindering the vision of all 4 now fully recovered IS'. All 4 IS now has recovered and regrouped while waiting for the results of Silent Zephyrs sneak attack on the former hokage.

"You think we got him?"

"No one could possibly survive that. He's only a human after all."

"Not unless he has an IS. Even if he survived that he won't survive the next one since we have the strongest IS. It is statistically known that Silent Zephyrs is the strongest IS as of now in the world."

"Bloody right you are."

"Not if you include the newly minted Silver Gospel... Intelligence says it has the possibility of surpassingSilent Zephyrs but those are just rumors." The 3 rogue IS pilots talked while the pilot of Silent Zephyrs floated silently as she waited for the dust to calm was anxious but she doesn't know why... it's like something is not right there. After few minutes the dust cloud has settled down. The next thing they will see will mark the new beginning... of what? we don't know but it will be something amusing and exciting to watch.

"So... Silver Gospel can surpass the Silent Zephyrs right? That's all I need to hear... I will beat you all Dattebayo!" They can see the blond young man is now sporting a white and silver glazed full body armor with a helmet and 2 large wings attached to him. the words 'Silver Moon' etched on its left wing and on the right wing was 'Virtuous Gospel'. On its left shoulder armor the words etched were 'AIX/EVA-009 Silver Gospel' (American-Israeli joint eXperimental prototype/EVA program- unit 009 Silver Gospel)

"I think it's the right time to say... BINGO! -ttebayo" The former blond Hokage smirk as he prepared himself. Leaning fully to his front with two hands on crossing position and his 2 feet separated sideways with his head facing towards Silent Zephyrs.

"ME Boost!" the blond commanded and Silver Gospel didn't fail him as it speed ahead towards Silent Zephyrs. Now you might be asking why how did this happen

_Flashback_

"Urgh... that hurts... -ttebayo!" Naruto muttered as he was flung to the wall.

"I can almost feel my arms breaking..." He sighed as his nodachi is struck on the ground. few meters away from him and amusingly his sunglasses are still in place. He was unknowingly thrown to Silver Gospel.

"I guess i have to get serious." the former blond hokage muttered as he activated his sharingan and taking out several tri-pronged kunais. However when he used his chakra the IS underneath him started humming and synchronizing with him and before he knew it he was already embedded with white light for a brief moment and he was now wearing an IS or more specifically Silver Gospel. the blond was bewildered of what was happening and was viewing the holo screen in front of him which is showing

_Synchronizing..._

_Processing Sync rate..._

_S+ grade Sync rate... Confirmed._

_Synchronizing Pilot to core and interface AI... Confirmed_

_Welcome Master... Would you like to save your profile? Y/N_

The former hokage thought for a bit...

'No'

_Understood_

_Start up!_

_AIX/EVA-009_

'_In God We trust'_

_Silver Gospel_

_Extreme  
__Versatile  
__Arms  
__Program_

_Loading Core Scripts..._

_AI activated..._

_Stealth Script... Fully Functional_

_Silver System Operational_

_Core Synch... 100%_

_Core Mental Model interaction confirmed..._

'Hello... My name is Eva... I'll walk you through on operating Silver Gospel what's your name?' A childish voice said to the blonde who was starting to catch up with what is happening. Once he realize what was happening (after flexing Silver Gospel's hand). There was one thought in his mind.

'IS academy I'm coming! DATTEBAYO!' he yelled in his mind with an almost... note almost perverted smile that could make Jiraiya proud. However the switch for 'Hokage Mode' has been flipped. The legendary Orange Hokage will grace the modern day battleground.

'Walk me through everything that I need to know.' the blond soundly ordered the Mental Core Model whom followed. LuckilySilver Gospel wasn't secured fully by the US government as Eva was able to tell the former hokage everything he needed to know

'Lets do this!'

Flashback Ends

All hell broke loose. While the 4 rogue pilots were stunned Naruto spun high and let loose an accurate barrage of low density laser grenades towards the 4 rogue IS's while fast approaching the Silent Zephyrs.

With Naruto's acquisition of Silver Gospel, the 5 IS's skirmished. Naruto knowing that there were at least few civilians left inside the building opted to lure away all 4 rogue IS's as Silver Gospel is far superior against them in terms of speed and Agility. The IS's was made as a High-Speed Artillery delivery with agility and defense on par with its offensive prowess. The only gleaming weakness of Silver Gospel is that it lacks the ability to counter any melee attacks. Which he countered when he picked up an IS sized rapier. Right now five of them are dancing in their deadly tune as the former hokage succeeds in luring them away from IS convention center and generally the Shin Tokyo area.

12000 feet in the air over the Japan Sea. The former hokage has never been so exhilarated ever since he step on to this new world. He gave the 4 IS's the handicap of not using Sharingan or any S-class techniques or JMDs( Jutsu of Mass Destruction). While the latter was that he doesn't want to be questioned or anything the former was to give himself a challenge. To see how will he breeze against 4 opponents. Make no mistake, his enemies won't win but he wants to explore the capabilities of IS...

Silver Gospel and the other 4 3rd Generation IS's scramble forth for a fight. At 1st the Silver Gospel was losing but when Eva stepped in to adjust certain settings the battle thereby achieving First Shift was now leaning to Naruto as he unleashed Silver Bell in 15% power on to the 4 rogue IS's. It was however didn't do that much damage but it did bought Naruto valuable time to close in to Silent Zephyrs whom deployed all offensive and defensive bits against the White-Silver IS. Silent Zephyrs bared down her Star Breaker to the White-Silver IS.

"PLEASE DIE! (SHINDE KUDASAI!)" *Note that M said this in an nice (yet yelling) way just like your sister yelling at you

"EAT THIS! (KORE DA!)"

Both warriors unleashed their fatal attacks towards each other. Silent Zephyrs using her Star Breaker in tandem with her offensive bits to blast Silver Gospel into smithereens while the White-Silver IS was bearing down with its laser grenade barrage of Silver Bell while having a glowing blue rasengan on its right hand and a rapier on its left hand cackling with lightning as he was dashing in for a stab. The former hokage immediately learned earlier that IS armor are good conductor of energy resulting for him to use his extra ordinary shinobi skills which was honed to perfection during his long stay in Mt. Myokobu. Utilizing his extra ordinary shinobi skills, experience with limited knowledge of IS from Eva and his part-time job at Ainos Research and Development group to compensate for his lack of technical, utility and his little to nothing IS battle experience.

'M' was far from being amatuer like her 'comrades' who was hit by the laser grenade barrage. She has a talent on par with Chifuyu Orimura and ruthless. But she knew this boy... no, man the moment he took step and noticed him that he was different. Vastly different from the sorry excuse of pilots that calls themselves 'Cadet Representatives' and 'IS Representatives' or the so called 'Elite' of the military forces of any nations. He was a pinnacle of a warrior. The summit of true prowess what a human can be and still conquer his limits. Not to mention he can fight 4 IS on foot! On Foot i tell you and still win and kick their sorry butts from hell and back with only a nodachi! a friggin nodachi that can bisect an IS if not for Absolute Protection, Spirit Break would have been a sorry excuse of scrap metal and flesh, it was just a mere fluke or luck that the pilot of Asura was able to land a hit on him. But before he can stand up, she attempted to give the blond a 'tap' as she call it. Imagine her surprise after just a few minutes after her 'tap' he recovered and amazingly he acquired the Silver Gospel. A male IS pilot... bloody hell... can this event get more 'interesting'. The 5 of them or rather the 2 of them disregarding the 3 cannon fodders who always got hit by laser grenades, danced on the deadly tune of the endless sky. She was unconsciously licking her lips every time they trade blows or in this matter projectiles. Laser grenades are being traded blow for blow with beams. Rapier stabs were met with defensive bits and retaliates on flinging the said bits to him which he gracefully dodge. That's it! He will be hers! all hers after she killed Chifuyu and Ichika. Just a single thought of it made her womanhood soaked. She'll make sure to have him after the fruition of her plans.

Both warriors met each other in a clash, however it was clearly seen that Naruto with his close range expertise and addition to the fact that his IS doesn't support close range encounter has more edge than M. However M was far from helpless. She was able to pull out her CQC weapon Cheese Cutter with combination of her defensive bit to block the cackling rapier that the blonde sent her way. While she lost a good amount of shield points (50 out of 1600 which regenerates 5 shield points every 10 seconds), her other shield holding of the rasengan however it was clear that the shield won't last long. M smiled deviously the moment she thought of what to do next.

Nothing on the former hokage's book or experience that would prepare him to what will happen next. the pilot of Silent Zephyrs kissed the blond whiskered IS pilot and deepened the kiss with her rather skillful tongue. And it did succeed in halting the blond male IS pilot. She then let go of his lips with a trail of saliva. But she wasn't satisfied... she wants more. She kissed the blond male IS pilot again. this time she let her instincts loose. She ravaged the blonds mouth, oh she savored his taste, if not for the fact that they were fighting she would have taken off the older blond to a secluded place and had her way with him. 'M' was virgin by any means but she has carnal fantasies that she seemed want to be fulfilled with the man she is now kissing.

The kiss caught the former hokage off guard as he stopped immediately as soon as the foreign feeling was felt on his lips let alone the intruders tongue asking for entrance which he allowed. Surprisingly the girl immediately backed off only to kiss him again this time with more ferocity. But he is a man! His hormones are calling him to take control of the situation! And he did! By lightly groping the girl's breast. This got the girls attention and immediately back off a good distance from him while holding her breast.

"H-h-how dare you touch me!"

"You kissed me first."

"Touche!"

"And after that you've come back again for another round."

"If that's the case then I shall have you take responsibility!"

"Fi-! What?!"

"You heard me. I'll make you take responsibility. O~nii-chan!~"

"Huh?! Defeat me first!"

"Dodge this Onii-san! or Onii-chan? maybe Onii-sama? Mah! What works works!"

'M' rained down beam towards the former hokage whom simply dodge her attacks and retaliated with his own shower of laser grenades towards her location.

"I've wanted to say this earlier. You're good Onii-san. pretty good actually, to fight off 4 IS's and manage to damage one."

"You're giving too much credit, it's just me being awesome and lets leave it at that." Naruto said dismissively.

"Heh, well I don't mind having my future husband being awesome and that."

"Future husband? I don't get where you're getting at."

"I said that i'll be making you take responsibility of what you did to me. For you to touch me like that..."

"Eh? you're still not over that? It's been like few years already since that incident."

"It's just been few minutes!"

"Ara~ my bad."

"You're being bad Onii-chan... This 'M' should punish Onii-chan for teasing 'M'... PREPARE TO DIE ONII-SAMA!" M charged up Star Breaker and lined up all her offensive bits towards the blond. Naruto knowing he wouldn't survive the onslaught decided to dodge the barrage of beams coming down.

The former hokage dodged like his life depended on it. 'M' shot his balls more than enough times to call it safe. He was never been so thankful of Tabane Shinonono when she designed the Absolute Protection. He would have sworn that he died from those beams she had been hurdling at him. He decided to counter her. Forgetting the most important part that 'M' isn't the only enemy he had.

Other 3 IS however attacked him from different direction.

"Starburst Stream Attack!" the 3 pilots yelled simultaneously Attacking fast that even the former hokage would admit that they could make him run for his money, Asura being the vanguard with Spirit Break following in with her glowing mace and finally Death Stinger who's using her gatling cannons and missiles covering their advance. They are coming in fast like a red comet.

*Elsewhere in the other world Char Aznable sneezed

As fast the Starburst Stream Attack is, The former hokage was hit by the attack like a train coming in at 895mph. Naruto felt that he was hit by a comet with incomprehensible force behind it. The former hokage was stunned disoriented temporarily rendering him unconscious and he falling from the height of 15000 feet straight to the endless blue seas of Japan. With a splash the Silver Gospel and its male pilot sunk to the endless depth of the sea.

'Master... you should wake up...' Eva said to her pilot who opened his eyes slowly with signs of disorientation whom quickly shook his head to clear up the disorientation that he is feeling.

'That hurt... It seems that the system isn't responding' the male pilot groggily thought.

'Yes... I will need to jump start the whole system. However that will put us in a rather vulnerable position.' The Mental Core Model told the pilot whom didn't understand what she said.

'Absolute Protection would be offline for about 56 hours with self repair system and Silver Bell would be inoperable as well during that time. Speed would also be reduced by 90%' The AI clarified. The former hokage quickly understood. Silver Gospel was hit hard by the attack and it did more than just damage the armor but as well as the system.

'So it's either we killed by crushing pressure of the sea or be destroyed by our enemies above if we go up.' Naruto thought as both him and Silver Gospel slowly descends to murky depths of Japan sea.

'Both scenario offers .0000001% chance of survival.' The AI informed the former hokage.

'You don't need to tell me that.' Naruto thought.

'I am merely stating the fact. However I was made to protect Silver Gospel and in extension its pilot. I will protect you master. Please bear with the uncomfortable feeling for the mean time.' Eva informed the former Hokage whom started feeling hot all of a sudden when Eva took over the system temporarily from him.

'You should have said this earlier.' Naruto thought but it seems that the AI didn't bother replying to his statement.

Silver Gospel started to glow white in the murky darkness of the sea like a star born in the darkness as it shed light to all during the first day of creation.

Naruto smile under the his visor as Eva was finished of what she had done.

_Second Shift Complete..._

_[Confirm]_

AND CUT!

This xover has been on my docs for quite a while already... this is just the prologue of what's to come... i was thinking of CeciliaxNarutoxHouki

IS: Not yet decided

Candidates are

Wing Zero with Zero System additional 3.5th-4th generation system Strato Vector. First Dual Core IS in history.

Original IS Kuroshiki with Strato Vector, Blaze Luminous and Aurora Ominae (Just a darker version of Byakushiki) without the barrier null and Reiraku Byakuya

Initial IS would be (during 3 way school rumble fight)

Raphael Revive: Orange Strata custom

Lacks the shield unlike any Raphael in return 3rd gen equipment Blaze Luminous are installed on either arms. Additional thrusters and a pair of boosters are installed as well with shield weight gone.

4 hand guns

TESTAMENT 2x- 2 handguns that fires 55mm bullets which packs a good punch and has a quick fire rate.

JUDGEMENT Revolver type handgun that shoots 65mm bullets that has pure unadultered kinetic force behind it.

PENANCE: Close Range Hand held blaster mean to blast anything at close range with lead, explosives and beams.

Original and not so original systems

Strato Vector- Ability to manipulate multiple vectors of anything within 1cm range. The system creates a thin layer of energy which allows the IS to control the vectors within his vicinity. The system relies on high calculation ability and spatial awareness of the user to compensate for its volatile nature. While the calculation can be pass off to the core, spatial awareness is a definite requirement as to properly use the system. This system grants the IS and indirectly the pilot the ability to redirect any vector values he touches, so projectiles like bullets or explosives will not affect him and they will be redirected even if he is not aware of them, Also by altering vectors he indirectly affects force causing a single kick to be much more powerful, 1 kick was enough to shave off ¼ of an IS shield if the kick connects and supported by Strato Vector. By altering vector magnitude the IS is capable of manipulating, a single rubble from its hand can be thrown 5 times the speed of sound. It also allows him to use objects as an impromptu projectiles.

Aurora Ominae- A system designed to manipulate the magnetic field surrounding the IS. Allowing manipulation of anything of magnetic property from beams to outright energy. it is one of the 4 Ultimate Weapons (AKA Doomsday Devices in Tabane's words as each one is capable of ending or at least obliterate mankind from the face of the earth) made by Shinonono Tabane with the help of five eccentric researchers/scientists Doctor J, Professor G, Instructor H, Doktor S and Master O. Long before the creation of IS the systems and weapons schematics were written in paper by Tabane as the idea of 4 certain systems and weapons that tickled her mind however she shelved the ideas as it that she doesn't have the necessary equipment nor funding to create it, the systems/weapon schematics would be later on be de-shelved by Tabane and the 5 eccentric scientists. The first and foremost system that they completed was Aurora Ominae or Dark Aurora as Doktor S puts it. It got its name from its dark aurora patterns around the IS were created whenever the system is running

Blaze Luminous- is a system that projects energy in the form of shields around a nearby target. The energy needed to activate the shield is little but the IS is unable to attack without risking high energy consumption

ZERO System- The **ZERO (Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted) System** is a technology for interfacing the brain of the pilot with the IS's computer. The system computes the results of possible courses of action, and the pilot considers these and mentally feeds directions back to the system. What this means is that the pilot knows the result of his actions before he performs them. The system is programmed to think tactically, so that the options that it feeds the pilot might include civilian death or unnecessary destruction. It is up to the pilot to guide the system and lend it a conscience, so the relationship becomes a balance of emotion and logic. Another advantage of Zero System is its ability to offer physical stimulus back to the pilot, allowing him to feel the strain that the IS is undergoing. This causes great physical and emotional stress on the pilot, but allows the IS to become an extension of the pilot's thoughts and movements. Due to the extreme mental strain on its users, Zero System could never be used on a wide scale even on limited scale as It can literally tear a users mind apart if they are not strong willed and it takes a half core's processing power for it to be used


End file.
